pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pineco7
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Pineco7 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:13, 24 September 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. I Shall Talk hello I'm Firesidegirl10. FG10 for short. Django and I is my favorite shipping. Call me anything! Exspet Candace. I look look isabella. I want to be friends and to know about you :)Firesidegirl10 (talk) 20:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) : I normlly edit on the normal Phineas and Ferb wikia but it has got a bit boring recentley as no new episodes wil air until the 29th so I'm starting here. My stories won't involve any big reacurring characters like other Fan Stories. I guess my favourite character would be Isabella, Jeremy or Perry. My favourite episode would be Journey to the Center of Candace or A Hard Days Knight (Not includeing SBTY). Thats pretty much all I can think of but if you want to know anything else just ask.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 15:02, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok I totally agree with you about Isa's name. Do you have any suggestions for a name for her then? Helloooooo.........What, no answer? Fine. I'll come up with one myself. : Sorry, it's just that I'm barely on my account when other people would be.Pineco7 (Platypuspuspus) 07:24, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 Oh yes, we have a lot of spaces for guest contributors. All you need do is type it up and send it to pffanon@gmail.com You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 23:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 Sorry. Sorry about this, but I might do another contest later... 22:47, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 The End Last Issue I'm going to miss you guys :') [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 09:35, December 17, 2010 (UTC)